marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 109
- . Spider-Man scours the city to for leads but finds none. After leaving Carter a voice mail about his progress, he tries another tactic. He then goes to the home of a drug dealer named Gerald Jablonski and takes him from his home. He takes Gerald to a shady bar where he tries to get him to talk. Nervous about other crooks seeing him talking to the wall-crawler. Although he admits to being the middleman in his drug dealings, he knows nothing about the Sin Eater. The next day, Peter Parker goes to the Daily Bugle to see if they turned up anything regarding the Sin Eater. No sooner as he has arrived, a man who appears to be the Sin Eater comes barging into the newsroom and demands to see J. Jonah Jameson. He takes his wife Marla as a hostage. Quick thinking, Peter tosses some office equipment at the gunman, knocking him out.Peter is depicted using the roller of a typewriter as a projectile. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. They unmask the man, revealing him to be Emil Gregg. Peter thinks that he has captured the real Sin Eater. Later, as Spider-Man, Peter sits in on the interrogation of Gregg who makes a full confession. However, Daredevil enters the room and after listening to Emil making a confession, he asks to speak privately with Spider-Man. Outside of the interrogation room, Daredevil tells Spider-Man that Gregg is lying. Spider-Man asks how he knows, but Daredevil isn't sure if he should tell Spider-Man about his ability to detect heartbeats and tell when people are lying. However, he convinces Spider-Man to join him in checking out Emil's apartment. There, they search the apartment to try and find out if Gregg is the Sin Eater or not. Daredevil takes the opportunity to chastise the wall-crawler for coercing Jablonski into confessing his drug dealings. Searching the room, they find a locked door that has recently been picked. They discover it leads into the apartment next door. Searching this second apartment, Spider-Man finds bills that are addressed to Stan Carter. At first, the wall-crawler is shocked to discover that the killer lived next door to the detective on the case. However, Daredevil discovers a secret storage room that contains spare Sin Eater costumes, a shotgun, as well as a tape recorder. The evidence points to Stan Carter being the Sin Eater, and that Emil Gregg -- although mentally disturbed -- was confusing the records as voices in his head. When they consider who the Sin Eater will be going after next, Spider-Man realizes that it is going to be J. Jonah Jameson. However, Jonah is out of town, and while Marla works late, Betty Leeds is staying with her. Spider-Man frantically calls Joe Robertson to get Jameson's phone number. He then calls Betty to warn her about the Sin Eater. However, he is too late to warn her as the Sin Eater has already broken in. As Spider-Man tries to warn Betty to get out of the apartment, the Sin Eater opens fire, blasting a hole through the long back chair that Betty is sitting in. | Solicit = The slayer of Jean DeWolff is revealed! Now, how can Spidey and Daredevil stop him from killing his next victim — J. Jonah Jameson! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** *** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}